


Day Twenty-Two - Angst

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [22]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Two, Angst: Your OTP in an angsty situation. Does someone get hurt? Is it bad?





	Day Twenty-Two - Angst

**Author's Note:**

> it be ravioli time
> 
> Mentions blood + panic??

Ravio pulled at his sleeves, waiting. Waiting for Link. When would this boy get back? Ravio never knew.

It could be anywhere from a few hours after he left for a quest or days, even weeks. Ravio had sent Sheerow out to find him in desperation so many times that the bird had somehow knew when Link needed help, would snag stuff back, and if it was bad enough, even try to drag him back sometimes.

At this point, he had seen Link badly beaten up, covered in blood and bruises, and more so many times. He would have to clean up the other. It drove him absolutely crazy.

Sometimes, he wished he wasn’t a coward and was doing this quest instead of Link, just so he wouldn’t have to see him hurting. So he wouldn’t have to clean him up. So Link wouldn’t be throwing himself into these deadly situations at his expense.

Ravio went over and sat in the corner, trying to calm himself down. Was Link okay? Would he be okay in the long run? Would he survive this trip out?

Soon enough, Sheerow darted out the open window, only making Ravio descend farther. His worry always was there, and Link was only another factor in it.

He found himself laying in the corner overnight, falling in and out of sleep. There wasn’t much he could do but sit and worry, like usual.

He blearily woke up to worried blue eyes. He jumped at them, rubbing his eyes to hopefully remove any stray tears. _When did he even cry?_

“Link…” Ravio sputtered.

“Ravio, are you alright? You looked really uncomfortable, and-”

“Link!” Ravio cried, wrapping his arms around the hero’s neck.

Link smiled slightly. “Hey, Ravs.”

“Thank Hylia you’re okay-” Ravio took a better look at him, huffing. “You look beaten up. And you’re bleeding-”

“Ravio. I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about. Sheerow just came up to me screeching, so I came back as quick as I could.” Link placed his hand on Ravio’s knee. “Are you okay?”

Ravio went silent for a moment before mumbling, “_I _get worried.”

“You do? Ravs, I’m fine.”

Ravio broke down. “Now you may be, but not all the time! You’ll come back covered in blood-”

“It’s not always my blood-”

“That doesn’t matter! You’re always hurt, and you’re always in pain when you come back and I have to clean you up! I always wonder if that I wasn’t such a big coward that I’d be able to do it for you! To keep you from getting hurt!”

“I’m not doing this just for Hyrule, Ravs. I’m doing it for you. I love you. You know that.”

Ravio found himself falling into Link. “Yeah I know. I love you too.”

“And I know that.”


End file.
